Girl Meets Songfics
by LittleMissPerfect2
Summary: Serie of song fics about GMW. Mostly Lucaya. Called 'Save You' before. Requests are welcomed and always heard.
1. Lucaya meets Forgiveness Project

**This is my second GMW fic and my first song fic. I would recommend you to listen to the song Save You by Simple Plan, but if you don't it's okay. Just read the lyrics I wrote. So, hope you like it. Here it goes.**

Save You

* * *

 _I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away_

 _Sometimes I wish I could save you_

 _an_ _d there's so many things I want you to know_

 _I won't give up 'till it's over_

 _if it takes you forever, I want you to know_

Save You- Simple Plan

* * *

The Forgiveness Project. Fromthe moment Mr. Matthews said what the assignment was about, Lucas Friar knows Maya Hart's life is going to get ugly. That she is going to suffer. He wants to jump out of his seat and yell his teacher to stop. But he knows every lesson Cory Matthews teaches his class has his best interest in heart; he had probably thought about that week's assignment especially for the blonde. Because she really needed to find some kind of closure with her father. But that didn't mean Lucas has to like it. He wants to protect her; erase all the problems and the pain she had felt in the past and make sure it doesn't happen ever again in the future.

He tries to concentrate on his own forgiveness; on his genius friend who loves spoiling movies. He tries really hard not to focus on the blonde head sitting in front of him, watching the paper Mr. Matthews has given them and twirling her pencil in her hands, anxiously. And when she says she doesn't want to forgive anyone, he swallows his self interest and tells her it's time. Riley supports him and tells her she needed to do it. Lucas isn't surprised when she tells her friend to butt out and leave the subject alone. And he wants to smile, because he knows it is going to be so much easier that way.

* * *

Riley starts a group text with Lucas, Farkle and Zay as soon as Kermit arrives. She tells them Maya's father is there because the blonde had written to him and that Katy had gone crazy and started throwing food at him. They were together, in the movies, dealing with their own problem when they hear. And Lucas immediately wants to get out and go to Topanga's as fast as he can. But he doesn't, because he knows Maya needed to do this alone, without an audience.

He does knock on her window later that night. He tells her mother that he is going to Farkle's house after the movie so she doesn't worry and, instead, runs to Maya's apartment. He needs to make sure she is okay. Or as good as she can be in a situation like this. He finds her window without a lock and when he enters her room, he sees her curled up in a ball in her bed, sobbing silently. He doesn't ask what happened or says everything is going to be okay; instead he hugs her tightly against her chest and lets her cry as much as she needs. When the tears stop flowing, they don't talk. Maya thanks him, for being there with her and he kisses her forehead and says that there's nothing he would rather do. Lucas leaves a few hours later, when the blonde is soundly asleep in her bed.

He goes to his home and lies in his bed, thinking. Thinking of any way to stop the pain that Maya is feeling. To stop the tears from falling. He wants to punch her father, for leaving such an amazing little girl and causing her so much pain. And Mr. Matthews, for reopening the wound. He wants to save her, spare all her suffering. And even though he knows it won't be that easy; alone in his room, he dreams about him, saving the blonde and making her happy.

The next day in class, she doesn't talk to Lucas about the night before, but smiles at him gratefully when he enters the room. Also, Maya acts as if nothing is wrong; she wears her strong mask. She exclaims it didn't work like it's some kind of joke; not the cause of her nightmares. It works out, until she reads her letter out loud. It destroys her and Lucas along with her. He wants to comfort her, hug her like the day before; but, instead, settles for a pat in the back. He doesn't want to embarrass her and make the whole mess that started in Texas with Riley any bigger. So he pats her back. And hopes Maya gets all the support he is trying to send her.

In that same class, Lucas decides to finally forgive Farkle for his spoilers (though he is never going to watch a movie with him again) and Maya realizes she never gave her dad a chance to explain. 'You didn't have too', Lucas wants to shout. 'He should have told you from the beginning. Don't blame yourself'. Because he knows her. And he knows she has a tendency to always think things that aren't her fault, are; she thinks her father leaving is her fault and him not explaining too. And Lucas wants to bang some sense into her head, because he knows what she's thinking is wrong.

* * *

That night, Lucas receives a message from Maya. 'Come', it says. Just one word, but he gets it. He doesn't hesitate, not even for a second, before grabbing a jacket from his closet and yelling his mom he is going to Maya's house. His mother starts to complain, saying it's too late to go out, especially to a girl's house, but he dismisses her words and says is an emergency. His mom agrees but asks him to check in on her every half hour; she likes Maya and knows she's having a hard time with her dad in town so she doesn't trouble her son much.

Lucas climbs up the fire escape to the blonde's window and without even bothering to knock, he enters her bedroom. She's sitting in the floor, a sketchpad in her hand; she's looking at her drawing carefully. It's a portrait of her father, in front of a red door. And in the corner of the paper, there's a small girl looking at the man, from the other side of the door. It looks like the one she ones drew in art class and Lucas wonders if what was behind that door that time, what Mrs. Kossal said the artist couldn't reach, was a family. A whole, happy family; mom, dad and daughter.

He tells her it's a beautiful drawing, though heartbreaking. She agrees and makes a pun about how it's both heartbreaking and Hart-breaking. She tries to laugh but all that comes out is a weak, sad smile. Then he asks her about what happened that day and she tells her everything; how her father came back, their conversation, his new job, and what Mr. Matthews said about forgiving herself. Lucas smiles, because his favorite teacher did know what he was doing when he assigned them that homework and he didn't let him down. While she talks, she never cries. She never looks Lucas in the eyes, either. And he knows is because if she looks at him, she's going to break and start sobbing and she doesn't want that. She thinks tears makes a person weak; she has cried to many times that week. But strong people cry too; it's natural and it's healthy. So he grabs her chin and tells her that. Her eyes immediately fill with tears and she blames him for being such a 'damn Huckleberry'.

They remain in that position, Lucas with his hand in Maya's chin and both of them looking at each other's eyes, for a long time. It feels normal, like breathing, and perfect. Until the blonde moves away to look back at her drawing. She confesses what is making her be so sad, even when she got some kind of closure. She tells him that, even if her dad apologized for what he had done, he didn't offer to be in her life again; that, even if he says he grew up and is ready to have a family, he doesn't want to be in hers. And that was one of the reasons Maya couldn't forgive him. Lucas wants to punch that jerk; he wants to ask him why didn't he want to be in the life as someone as great as the blonde. His fierce, smart, caring, blonde beauty.

Then, Maya thanks him, yet again, for being there for her; for being such a good friend to her, even if he was a sappy Ranger Rick sometimes. He wants to tell her he will always be there for her; that she's amazing and he's lucky to have her; that she doesn't deserve all the sadness and the angry feeling her father and the universe has made her feel. Instead, he just says 'you're welcome, Ma'am' and tips his imaginary hat. He knows he should tell her but doesn't want to overwhelm her with his feeling; not after all she's been through. He's going to tell her some other day, when the time is right.

Lucas stands up and goes to the highest shelf in her closet, where she keeps the board games. Maya needs to stand in a chair to get it, but he reaches out for Scrabble easily. He wants to distract her and Scrabble is one of their favorite games to play together, even if they always end up fighting. Together they extend the board and take the little letters out of the box. After a few minutes, they are laughing out loud and arguing about a word Maya made up. She seems happy; the problem with her dad completely forgotten. And that's when Lucas vows to always do his best to bring her happiness, even if it temporary. To save her from all the suffering; from her dungeon of sadness. Forever and always. Because he can't stand to see her cry; but his days brightens every time he hears her laugh. Especially if it is because of him.

 **Liked it? Hated it? And a question: I was thinking on maybe doing another songfic, about GMNY, with another Simple Plan song. It would be like a continuation of this one. Would you read it? Please review, fave and follow. Byee!**


	2. Maya meets New Year

**As I said I would do, here is the GMNY songfic. It is based on Lucky One by Simple Plan (again, I recommend you listen to it). Thank you jordan. honeycutt. 7 for checking my mistakes and thanks everyone that faved/followed/reviewed. BTW, this is more focused on Maya and her feelings and not that much on Lucaya. Hope you like it anyways.**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own nothing**

* * *

Lucky One

* * *

 _I wish it could be easy_

 _But it never goes that way_

 _It's never like the movies_

 _It's never like they say_

 _Well, maybe one day I'll be back on my feet_

 _And all of this pain will be gone_

Lucky One- Simple Plan

* * *

Maya is so over her dungeon of sadness. She is sick of feeling depressed and crying when no one is looking. She wants to be happy like her best friend. To do that, she breaks her rule and actually starts believing in something; in happiness. And for a while, Maya actually thinks it is possible. Shawn enters her life, Katy is more present, her art class is safe…Riley says she likes Lucas as brother only, and the latter almost kissed her. But, of course, life let her down, yet again.

The blonde doesn't know what to think or what to do. She wishes it would be simple; she likes Lucas, Lucas likes her back, they date happily and Riley is not in the middle of it. And for a second, Maya really this it will be that way; when they are in the campfire and the brunette leaves them alone and Lucas grabs her face and strokes her cheek with his thumb and pulls his face to hers. But the moment ends, they leave Texas and instead of feeling happy, Maya just feels confused. Everything is wrong: the dates are awkward; Riley is going out with Charlie Gardner and is keeping a secret. The blonde doesn't pressure her to tell her what is it about, though. She knows the brunette will tell her when she's ready. But her reasons aren't completely selfless; she's smart enough to know whatever Riley is keeping from her is going to hurt her.

Then, to make everything worse, the Forgiveness Project happens. And that week, Maya cries enough to fill an ocean. Her friends are totally supportive, though, and she appreciates it more than she lets them know. Farkle hugs her and offers to do her math homework, and Zay bakes her some brownies. Lucas, well, Lucas behaves as a total gentleman and comforts her as much as he can. And Riley…all the awkwardness that they had been feeling lately, it goes away; the brunette behaves like her normal cheerful self and tries to be the best friend she can to Maya in this time of need. It is the only good things that come out of her trouble with her father.

But the week goes away and New Year comes along. Everything with Lucas is fine; they are less stiff around each other and Maya starts to think maybe it could all work out. Then Farkle opens his big mouth and crushes all of her dreams. 'Riley still loves Lucas,' he says. Even though the blonde suspects it, hearing him say the words out loud devastates her. Maya exchanges a look with Lucas but doesn't really get what he is trying to say. She normally reads him easily, just like he does with her, but in this occasion, she is not able to understand all the emotions filling his eyes. But she looks at him anyways, because at least it calms her down and prevents her from: either throwing herself off the roof or yelling at her best friend for lying.

After a few minutes, Maya's legs start to feel weak and she plops down on the bench Charlie Gardner and Auggie were sitting on before. She hears Lucas and Riley joining her but she doesn't look up or talk. She's too deep in her thoughts. 'Of course if couldn't be so easy; I can't believe I actually thought this would work,' she thinks to herself. She's mad at Riley for lying, at Lucas for being so confusing, at Farkle for not thinking about her feelings, and at herself, for believing.

Maya stands up ten minutes later. She wants to go home and sleep, maybe paint. Her best friend tells her not to go yet, but the blonde says, 'I'll talk to you later, Honey. Bye, Cowboy,' and goes down the stairs. She walks home slowly, repeating the events of that day in her head. It hurts. That's why she never had faith in things before; they just crush you from the inside.

She enters her house and heads immediately to her room. She's alone anyways; her mother is at some fancy restaurant with Shawn having fun, unlike her. The blonde takes a blank canvas and her brushes and paint out of her and not even thinking about it, starts painting. It is like she's possessed; her hands find their way without consulting her brain first and without even realizing it, a whole hour past and she finished her drawing. It is of her own deep blue eyes, with a couple reflected on them; a brunette girl and a blonde guy, both tall. Tears are falling from the eyes of the painting. It's depressing.

'I'm not going to lose hope' Maya tells herself. She definitely didn't expect it to happen, but once she got to feel what having faith felt like, she realized she actually likes it. She is not ready to lose that feeling just yet. She takes the drawing out of its stand and hides it under the bed. (She wants to break it in a million pieces, but the painting is so beautiful she can't bring herself to do it).

Then, she takes another white canvas and concentrates. Even if she's not feeling very hopeful, she is going to paint only things that make her think of hope. It is really abstract; just every little thing that makes her feel happy. She paints her mother and Shawn; a heart locket; a turtleneck; a purple cat; a cowboy hat. She draws a tater tot with eyes on it; Farkle tap dancing; the Topanga's logo; multiple swirls of color. The black dress Shawn bought her; Mr. Matthews' classroom; brushes and paint; a campfire and the shadow of a couple almost kissing. And she tops it writing 'HOPE' in bright blue. When she finishes, she realizes she actually feels better.

A soft cough makes her take her eyes out of her painting and turn around. Lucas is standing inside her room, a few feet from the window, looking at her. She asks him what is he doing in her bedroom and he answers that it didn't feel good, letting her go alone and upset. She thanks him but tells him he should be alone; being with her won't help him come to any conclusion. He knows she's right but in the past few weeks, he had gotten used to her company and he misses her. That just made his decision even more confusing.

Riley or Maya. Day or night. He knows he's hurting both of them by leading them on, but can't bring himself to choose. He liked them both. Sensing his distress, Maya tells him he needs to take his time to think and to stop giving her his 'Huckleberry lost puppy face'. Lucas smiles because one of the things he likes so much about the blonde is her capacity of always reading what is on his mind and understanding it perfectly; a talent that Riley had never possessed. He kisses her cheek, tells her the painting is beautiful and apologizes for making her feel bad; then climbs out the window.

Alone again, Maya hangs her painting in the wall and lies in her bed, without taking her eyes off the drawing. With only the company of silence along her, she makes a promise to herself: even if things with Lucas don't work out, she's not going to lose hope. After all, she just got it. Even if Rucas becomes a reality, the blonde won't stop believing; believing that something good is going to happen to her sometime. One of these days has to be hers; she's sure of that. There is no way Maya Hart is going to let her happiness depend on some guy, even if that guy is someone as amazing as Ranger Rick.

With that thought, she goes to sleep calmly. One of these days is going to be her day. And all of her sorrow and pain will go away.

* * *

 **What did you think? You know what to do: fave, review, follows, blah blah. Also, I kinda liked writing songfics. I'm thinking of making this a lot of one shot songfic, so if you want to request a certain moment or song, I'd be happy to do it. Thanks and bye!**


	3. Lucaya meets Marriage

**This one goes to Jordan. Honeycutt. 7, that asked me if I could write a songfic about Lucaya being married. It is based on One Of Those Nights by Shawn Mendes and it takes place when Maya is 19 and Lucas 20. Hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

* * *

One of Those Nights

 _Where do we go? We don't know_

 _Follow the wind where it blows_

 _Let's make mistakes and don't look back,_

 _It's now or never_

One of Those Nights- Shawn Mendes

A year of college; they survived a whole year of college. Maya can't believe it when she gets to her apartment after her last exam and finds Lucas celebrating the end of the year with a bottle of champagne. They did it!

And the best part is that they didn't break up in the whole year; they fought, yes, but never that bad. In the four years they dated, they have always had some fallouts and break ups; it is a real accomplishment not doing it this year. But then again, since they moved in together, they feel more in love than ever.

Lucas asks her girlfriend to join her in his celebration but she rejects his invitation and orders him to stand up. He does, without a doubt, because he's completely whipped by her. Maya takes the car keys out of where they are hanging, takes her boyfriend's hand, opens the door and leaves the apartment. He asks her what is she thinking, where are they going, but she doesn't answer and instead marches down stairs. He follows because, what else can he do?

"Seriously, Shortstack; where are we going?" he asks again.

She says she doesn't know; that she just wants to drive around with her 'favorite Sundance'. She also asks him to shut up and go in the car. He obeys. They drive, with no apparent reason for a while, listening to some country songs Lucas loves (and Maya secretly too), until he' asks if there is something specific she would like to do.

"Maybe I could, like, get a tattoo. That would be fun! You could, too."

"A tattoo?! That's fucking permanent! It won't ever leave your body; even when you're old and full of wrinkles. Are you sure? Because I'm not doing it."

She laughs are his reaction and tells him to live a little; to sink in Mayaville again with her, only for tonight. He hesitates because he knows his mamma is going to kill him when he sees the tattoo, but Maya is pouting and batting her eyelashes and is making his decision so much harder. She stops the car and kisses him; first in the mouth and then tiny ones in his neck and jaw. 'C'mon, Hopalong' she says and he tries to answer but he is feeling really distracted in the moment. He knows she's cheating but that doesn't stop him for liking how she's doing it. Finally, he surrenders and says he'll do it.

The blonde starts the car while doing a little victory dance in her seat and Lucas looks for tattoo store in his phone. He quickly finds one and they drive a couple of minutes until they reach it. It is a small place with a red neon sign that read 'Ob's Tattoo Shop'; it originally says 'Rob' but the 'R' fell and currently lied in the floor outside the shop. Lucas feels uneasy and considers talking Maya out of it. But she seems so excited, he eyes glowing with the red light and he knows nothing he does will be enough to convince her.

They enter Ob's place and are greeted by a thirty-something year old with green hair behind the counter. She asks them if they have some design in mind and when they answer negatively, she guides them to a pile of magazines with ideas for the tattoos. Maya immediately falls in love with a drawing of a stack of pancakes covered in syrup and announces she's getting that; to show her shortness isn't something she's embarrassed about. The green-haired girl seems confused but doesn't ask; she must be used to costumers picking random things. The blonde sits and uncovers her forearm, indicating where she wants the tattoo. The worker prepares her things and starts drawing in Maya's skin.

Thirty minutes later, Maya has her first tattoo on her arm and Lucas is sitting in the chair she left empty, looking terrified and waiting while the girl with the green hair draws a small Texas flag in his bag. He thought it appropriate; to commemorate his roots. When it's finished, Maya kisses him and congratulates him for actually pulling it off. They go back to the car, then.

"What should we do next?" asks Lucas. Normally, he would just want to go home with his girlfriend, but the rush of having a tattoo lingers and he's feeling rebellious; he could get used to Mayaville.

She says she chose what they did before, so he should choose the next one. He considers it for a while, thinking of crazy things to do; until an idea strikes him. It's completely insane, way more than getting a tattoo, but he can't shake it off.

"We could…we could get married."

She seems shocked at first but then seems to actually consider it and Lucas wonders if she heard what he said. After a while, she cracks a smile and points a finger at him.

"I know I'm not a romantic kind of girl but that seriously was your way of proposing, Hopalong? Because it really sucked." She pauses and Lucas waits eagerly for her to continue. "But…the night is still young and Riley, Farkle and Zay are in town, so I don't see why not."

"Are you fucking with me? Or are you serious?" Even though he had the idea, he doesn't seem to believe it's actually working.

"Yeah, I'm serious. I love you and you love me. We've been together for years and we already live together. There's no problem with making it official."

And with that, it's settled. They are getting married that night. They are living in the moment; not thinking of what people would think or the consequences this will bring. They have the chance to get married, so why not do it?

They Google where they could get married and, even though New York is no Las Vegas, they still find a little church that doesn't ask for any previous appointment. They call and the receptionist tells them they are welcome to come any time before eleven.

Then, even though they are basically eloping, they call their closest friends and family. Lucas calls Farkle, Zay and his mother and asks them to meet him in the chapel they selected, in an hour, wearing formal clothes. Maya does the same thing with Riley, the Matthews, her mother and Shawn. They all try to ask what is going on but the couple doesn't let them and hangs up, saying they'll see when they get there. With that done, they go the mall, where they get a simple white dress for the bride and the rings. Lucas has a tux at home he's going to use, so they go pick it up next; along with Maya's make up and shoes.

They arrived to the chapel at exactly 9:02, where they find the whole group of friends and family waiting for them. As soon as they see the couple arrives- Lucas in a tuxedo and Maya in a plain long white dress with her blonde hair in a fishtail braid at one side- they figure it out what is going on. Their reactions vary; Riley shouts in glee; Farkle and Zay seem amused; Lucas' mother looks like she's about to faint; and Cory and Shawn like they are going to murder someone, preferably the groom.

The couple greet them and explain them that they just want to get married; not because Maya's pregnant or Lucas' has a terminal disease, but just because. They look unsure but don't question them. Riley yells she's going to be the bridesmaid and they ask Auggie to carry the rings and Shawn to escort the blonde and to take some pictures. Soon, they have everything sorted out and they ask the receptionist if they can go in. She says yes and everyone takes their places; the guests sit, Lucas near the altar; and Maya, Shawn, Auggie and Riley outside the room. Farkle connects him phone to the speaker and plays the 'Wedding March'. First goes the bridesmaid, then the ring carrier and finally the bride with her 'father'.

Lucas smiles at her soon-to-be wife and takes her hands in his as soon as she reaches him. The priest starts talking about marriage but the couple barely listens, too busy looking at each other with passion and love. Finally, they reach the part everyone was waiting for. 'Lucas John Friar, do you promise to honor your bride….' He doesn't hesitate and responds with the 'I do', happily. Then, she says the same and his smile grows bigger.

"Now, you may kiss the bride."

Their kiss is sweet, slow and full of love, like it's the first one. Their friends and family cheer. It is one of the best moments in Lucas' life; if not the best. And he thinks maybe they should go to Mayaville more often. Not thinking can be a good thing.

* * *

 **FIN. Liked it? Show me your love/hate in the reviews and with faves and follows please. And remember, if you have any requests, PM me or tell me in the reviews. Love ya. Bye!**


	4. Lucaya meets Creativity

**Why am I writing on Christmas at four AM? I'm not sure. There probably something wrong with me. This one is for LayaxFiley122 (Guest) that gave me the song I based this fic on. It's set after girl meets creativity. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC**

* * *

Wanted

 _And I just wanna wrap you up_

 _Wanna kiss your lips_

 _I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _And I wanna call you mine_

 _Wanna hold your hand forever_

 _Never let you forget it_

Wanted- Hunter Hayes

* * *

Lucas understands Maya more than he lets know. People don't get it. They expect Mr. Perfect to get Riley, Princess Dancing Sunshine and Mrs. Perfect; not the damaged best friend. But he does. He knows what it feels not to feel wanted; like a complete disappointment to everyone; like you don't deserve anything. He knows it because of his grandfather and his father; the first one has always seen him as a failure since he fell off Judy the ship. And the latter, he always expected Lucas to be absolutely perfect; everything he wanted to be and more. And when Lucas snaps and gets expelled of his school in Texas, his father is so disappointed, he doesn't talk to him for two weeks and when he moves to New York, his dad stays in his home town and barely says goodbye.

The Cowboy knows Maya feels that way; how could she not, with her father abandoning her and her mother being there for her only half the time. Even if she's got friends and the Matthews; the feeling of being unwanted by your own blood family is something you can't shake off and forget. Lucas gets that, unlike Farkle and Riley. When Shawn enters her life, Lucas thinks maybe he will be the one to make her feel loved, but he travels so often is not of much use.

He doesn't like it she feels that way. He wants to tell her he loves her (first as a friends and with time, it turned into something more) and understands her. But he's too scared to do it because he knows if he does, he'll break Riley's big, happy heart. He's part of the Riley committee and doing something like that means every single principle the committee stands for. But he thinks it's unfair; why doesn't Maya have her own group of people making her happy. There should be one.

That's why when the school board tries to cut art class, Lucas can't stand it anymore and jumps on the case; he's not letting them take the blonde's happiness away, yet again. For the first time, he and all his friends fight for what Maya wants and they win; he feels more succeeded that he have felt in a while.

The night they crash the school board's reunion, after everything ended, Lucas goes to Maya's house. He's not sure why but he feels drawn to the little apartment; like he should be there for some reason. He opens her window, that's unlocked as usual, and climbs inside her room like he has a million times before (he first did it when his Texas secret is revealed; he needs someone to talk to and she understands him.) She's lying in her bed, reading an art book Mrs. Kossal gave her with a smile on her face. It makes Lucas happy to see her like that.

"Hey Huckleberry," she greets him. "Thanks for today."

He asks her why she is thanking him; if it is because of the art class or for something else; for making her feel like she was worth it. She looks surprised he caught what she was really thanking him and tries to deny it quickly but he stops her and tells her to cut the bullshit.

"You're right, Hopalong. It's scary how you saw right through me; not even Riley can do that."

"That's because I get exactly how you feel. I've felt that way before."

She laughs and tells him there's no way Lucas the Good, Mr. Perfect, can know what she's feeling, even if he has a rocky past in Texas. He explains her, his problems with his father and with his Pappy Joe. She just looks at him while he talks, her jaw hanging wide open. She didn't expect something like that. When he finishes talking, Lucas is feeling miserable; he doesn't like to re-live his fatherly issues. She sees that and to make him feel better, she tells him the whole story of what happened with her own father. Maya thinks if he hears her disastrous home life, he'll feel better about her own.

Lucas has heard what happened from Farkle and Riley, but doesn't know the side of the story from the one that lived it. It's completely heartbreaking and when she stops talking, tears are running down her cheeks. Lucas hugs her and wipes the tears from her face softly.

"He's a fool," the Cowboy says. "He missed being with one of the most amazing girls in the world."

"Am I? My father left me, my mother is too busy for me, and when I turned into Riley a few weeks ago, no one cared that there was no Maya anymore. I'm nothing to no one."

"You're something to Riley; Farkle; Zay. The Matthews love you and Shawn considers you his daughter. You have all of them. You have me, too."

"I do?"

"Of course you do, Shortstack. You're one of my best friends; I care about you and want you to be happy. That's why I was so fired up when they said Art class was getting cancelled. Happiness shouldn't be denied for you."

Neither of them knew when, but next thing they know Lucas has Maya's face in his hands and is stroking her cheeks. They are so caught in the moment a meteorite could come and they wouldn't notice. Maya bites her lip nervously and all that is left of Lucas' self control goes away; he closes the gap between them and kisses her. She closes her eyes and parts her lips; kissing him back, first hesitating and then with confidence.

"Lucas, we can't… Riley…"

"Just for today I want you to be selfish. I'm officially founding the Maya committee; I'll make sure to make you feel happy and wanted. And for tonight, I want you to be okay with it and let me make you feel loved. We can worry about Riley tomorrow, I swear; but think about yourself today. It's all I ask for."

Maya knows she shouldn't accept; this is Riley's, her best friend's, unofficial boyfriend. But she's been holding her feeling for so long; she's tired of hiding. And Lucas is offering one of the things she longs for the most: feeling wanted. He reads her so well; he knows she won't be able to reject an offer like that. Besides, it's only one night. Tomorrow everything will get back to normal and the blonde won't be selfish again.

"Only for today" she whispers and kisses him again.

Maya doesn't know how long do they kiss or when does it turn into a full make out session; she's lost in the bliss of feeling Lucas next to her. But she knows she needs to stop when her shirt disappears (his is long gone); there's no way she's going to betray Riley like that. Besides, she's only fourteen. She's not going to lose her virginity while being in middle school. So she moves away, breathing heavily, and looks Lucas in the eyes. He seems to understand what she is trying to say (like always) and stands from the bed.

"Don't go just yet, Cowboy."

She opens her arms and he sits again and hugs her tightly. She's probably squeezing the life out of him (she knows he is) but, in the moment, she doesn't care. After a while, they both lie down in Maya's bed; his arm in her waist and her head in his chest.

"If you ever feel unwanted again, remember you're my short stack of pancakes. And I wouldn't have it any other way" he whispers in her hair so soft he's surprised Maya hears him.

"And you're my Bucky McBoing Boing."

"Fair enough" he says and she laughs.

* * *

 **I'll just repeat my same cliché ending. Did you like it? Faves follows and reviews are appreciated. Would you like to request a particular song or moment? Tell me in the reviews or PM me. Thanks. Los amo 3**


	5. Riley meets Lucas

**Heey. This song was suggested by Janie (Guest) and I thought it fit Riley and Lucas perfectly. It has a bit more dialog that the other ones and it's kinda short, but I think is a good one.**

 **FYI, when I say the chapter is about two people (ex. Lucas and Riley; Farkle and Maya) they are not together. But when I say it's about a couple's name (ex. Lucaya; Rucas) is because there is some romantic involvement. Just wanted to clear that up.**

* * *

I Found Someone

 _I found someone_

 _It just happened out of the blue_

 _And even though I'm moving on_

 _I don't mean that I don't still love you_

I Found Someone- Blake Shelton

* * *

Lucas doesn't want to face her; to see her little, cute, doe eyes filled with disappointment, like when she heard Pluto is not a planet anymore. He thinks about the time she asked him if he was worth it and he said yes; he realizes now that he lied, because a real worth it guy wouldn't let her down like he is about to. But he needs to do it. By not telling the truth, he's not only hurting himself, but also Maya. And he would do anything to make sure his blonde friend is happy.

Three days have passed since the New Year disaster and Lucas has barely left his bed. He is avoiding his friends; he hasn't seen any of them since he snuck into Maya's room on December 31th. He needed time to think, with no outer influences. And after a lot of hour of meditation, he finally finds the answer; something that was buried so deep in his heart it took some time to dig it up. But it's out now and his friends deserve to know.

That's why he is standing outside Riley's apartment door, his palms sweaty, his legs shaky, and a million butterflies in his stomach (masculine, right?). He knocks and waits for someone to answer, while wondering for the millionth time why didn't he just climb to her bedroom from her window. Then he remembers why. He wants to do this break up thing seriously; not worrying about Mr. Matthews finding out he's in his daughter's room, freaking, and kicking him out. Besides, his teacher has taken way too many shoes from him (when he's chasing him out) and Lucas doesn't have many spare pairs left.

"Hello, Lucas. Come on in." Topanga greets him when she opens the door. "It's weird seeing you here; you normally go directly to Riley's bedroom." He tells her it is important and she nods. "Okay. Riley is in her room. And you kids can talk calmly; Cory offered to drive Maya home and they just left."

Lucas almost sighs in relief. If facing Riley will be a challenge; facing them both at the same time would be his worst nightmare. And adding Mr. Matthews to the equation would only have made things worse. He thanks his friend's mother and walks to Riley's room, cheering himself under his breath. 'You can do it. You can do it'. It actually makes him feel better. He finds the brunette lying in her bed reading a fashion magazine. As soon as she sees him, she stands up and smiles.

"Lucas, hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here? Are you looking for Maya? Because you just missed her." Lucas thinks it's weird that Riley assumes he's looking for the blonde instead of her. Maybe she intuits more about what's going on than he thought.

"That's not it. I wanted to talk to you. About new year."

"What about it?" She plays dumb but Lucas is sure she knows exactly what is it about.

"You know how you told me in the roof that day that I needed to figure out how I feel and that, no matter what, we would always be friends? Well, the thing is, I've been thinking and-"

Riley interrupts him. "You chose Maya" she says softly.

"I did."

"It's funny, I always thought you and me were meant to be the next Cory and Topanga" she laughed bitterly. "I should have known it wasn't going to work; I should have seen what was going on between you and Maya. I just… didn't want to, you know? Your little game and your teasing; the way she seems to read you like a book; and how she accepts every part of you- Texas Lucas and New York Lucas- in a way I never could. The chemistry between you two is completely undeniable; I don't know how I managed to do it for so long. I guess living in Rileytown does make you see the world differently.

I think, even if you didn't know it at the time; that you only liked me because of what I represented. The light; I was the path to redemption after what happened in Texas. Or maybe it was because I was the first person to welcome you to New York and you felt dependant."

"That's not it, Riley! I swear. I really liked you. You are a sweet, gentle, caring, beautiful person. Don't underestimate yourself. You are an amazing girl and I know that a million guys would be thrilled to be with you. I just have a connection with Maya even I don't understand. I didn't even realize it before; I think I also tried to go to Rileytown and deny it. Bu now I know. And I'm so sorry, for breaking your heart. And for making your friendship with Maya all complicated."

"When?" Riley asks and even thought she doesn't elaborate, Lucas knows exactly what she is asking. When did you start falling for Maya?

"I don't think there was an exact moment. I felt connected to her since we worked on the Friar and Hart Company. But if I had to pinpoint a moment, I guess I should say the day Zay told everyone about what happened in Texas. You were so angry and I couldn't talk to Farkle or Zay about it, so I went to Maya. She understood completely and actually made me feel better." He doesn't leave anything behind; he decided earlier that day that there are not going to be more secrets between them anymore.

"Oh"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all of that. I just…I'm so sorry, Riley."

"Don't you dare keep apologizing, Lucas Friar. It's not your fault the way you feel about Maya and you do not need to say sorry for talking to me and expressing your feeling. Friends talk and real friends listen, remember? Because we are still friends, right?"

"Of course we are. You are one of my best friends in the whole world, Riley. Even if we don't have an unofficial couple thing going on anymore, I still like you and want to be your friend forever. I really don't want you to take this the wrong way but I love you, Riles. You are one the greatest people I know and I don't regret anything we went through. You were my first date and my first kiss and I'm really happy about it. Even if I love…like Maya now."

"I love you too, Lucas. It may take a while for things to be like they used to before and I may be a little sad at first but I'm happy for you. You were the first guy I ever liked and even though you're not mine anymore, I know you're worth it. You care about Maya and she cares about you and I'm really glad you two found each other."

"That means so much. Thank you."

"My pleasure" she bows like a princess, her hands in her imaginary skirt.

Lucas goes to hug her tightly; sort but sweet. He smiles at her and when she does the same, the boy can see a little sadness lingering in her smile. It's barely perceptible but he sees it and he feels awful for being the cause of it. But he also knows it's not going to be forever; Riley will move on and be happy with her Prince Charming, whoever that is. Lucas hopes she finds him soon.

"What are you still doing here when my best friend is alone at her apartment? Go get her, Cowboy."

He pecks her cheek lightly and opens the door of her room. "I'm on my way."

* * *

 **What did you think? Faves, follows and reviews are always appreciated. And also, I would be so thankful if you send me a request (a song or a moment or whatever); it helps me when I'm not feeling inspirited. PM or ask me in the reviews. Chao. Love to you all and merry Christmas!**

 **PS: I know I already said this but I NEED MORE FEEDBACK. It inspires me and makes me want to continue writing. Please write some reviews with either requests or what you thought about this chapter**

 **PSPS: I want you to invite you all to check out my other Lucaya story. It's a one shot called The Wrong Daughter**


	6. Riley meets Lucaya

**Heey I'm back. This is really short (that's what she said). Sorry if I dissapoint anyone but I just couldn't find a way to make it longer. Hope you like it though. Thanks Guest y.l.m for the song !**

* * *

I Got The Boy

 _I got the first kiss and she'll get the last_

 _She's got the future, I got the past_

 _I got the class ring; she got the diamond and wedding band_

 _I got the boy, she got the man_

I got the Boy- Jana Kramer

* * *

A letter arrived with the mail one day. 'For Miss Riley Matthews', it said. The girl, no; the woman (she was twenty four after all) opened the envelope and took out the note inside. It was a wedding invitation.

'We would like you to join us in the wedding of Lucas John Friar and Maya Penelope Hart.'

Riley was shocked; they were getting married! Nobody had seen that coming when they first met on the subway. Besides surprised, she also felt sad. Sad because her best friend had been engaged for God knows how many months and she hadn't known until she got the invite. She missed Maya so bad it hurt and wondered yet again how ha they drifted apart so much in just a couple of years. It had been for their choices of college; that was for sur. Riley went to Stanford while Maya stayed in New York and went to NYU. But a tiny part of the brunette's brain couldn't help but wonder if Lucas had played some role too.

Lucas. Riley missed him too. So much. She missed their dates and their kisses, and the way he smiled at her and the whole world seemed to stop. She missed how especial he made her feel. Riley knew it was wrong; he was, after all, her best friend's soon to-be husband.

But who was she kidding? She hadn't talked to Maya in over a year (Riley wasn't even sure if the blonde considered her, her best friend anymore) and she still had strong feeling for Lucas. There was no point in denying neither of those things. She wished it wasn't that way; she really did.

Lucas and her had dated (official and unofficially) since the seventh grade, when he first asked her on a date. She remembered being so happy about it. And then so devastated when they ended, once and for all, their relationship, the first month on their junior year. He had said he just didn't feel that way about her anymore; that he saw her only as a friend.

Riley had cried on Maya's shoulder for a whole weekend after it happened. But even then, she never took off the ring Lucas had given her on her sixteenth birthday. She wondered with jealousy how the engagement ring Lucas had given Maya was.

The brunette lied down on the couch in the living room. She was pathetic. She had to admit it: Lucas didn't want her. Riley had known for a long time; since him and the blonde had gotten together in their senior year. But still, a little part of her, the one that lived in the deepest parts of Rileytown, clung to the hope Lucas would come to his senses and pick her; that clung to the stupid ring he had given her so many years ago.

Not that she hadn't dated during all those years; she had and for a moment, she even thought she had gotten over Lucas. Until she realized the guy she had supposedly moved on with was just a weird, Californian version of the Cowboy himself.

That was life. Some people got their happy ending and some didn't. But the funny thing was that, before, both Riley and Maya had thought the brunette was going to be the one happily ever after; not the other way around.

Riley looked at her right hand, where her silver and purple ring rested. Lucas' ring. She took it out and threw it as far as she could. It landed on the kitchen, under the over. _Good,_ she thought. _With this, I'm starting a new period of my life. One not ruled by Lucas Friar and his choices._

She was decided; she was going to let go. Of course, she knew he would always be a part of her life. After all, he had been her first kiss. But now she needed to understand that his kisses didn't belong to her anymore, but to Maya. That he had given her a ring, but the most important ring in his life was always going to be the one on the blonde's left hand.

Riley was his past, but his future was all Maya.

She now understood that. And even if she wasn't completely okay with it just yet, she decided one day she was going to be. It would take a while, of course, but she was going to do and get him out of her head.

Riley Matthews had spent some lovely moments with the boy that had been Lucas Friar, the gentleman, sporty kid that wished to be a veterinarian. But it was Maya Hart (soon to-be Friar) who was going to spend the rest of the moments with him. With the man that had become Lucas.

* * *

 **You know the deal by now. Tell me if you liked it. Fave, follow, reviews. And send me suggestions with scenarios or songs I could use.**

 **Peace and Love to all of you**


	7. Lucaya mees Breakup

**After a short-is hiatus, I'm back. It's a bit angsty but I hope you like it. And it may (just may, I'm not sure) be a little OOC, so sorry for that.**

Forgiveness

 _Can't take the pain, can't take the hurt_

 _I wish that I could turn back time and say 'I love you'_

 _I'd do anything to make it work_

 _El Perdón (Forgiveness) - Enrique Iglesias ft. Nicky Jam_

He was gone. Probably for good. Just like her father.

Maya couldn't believe what had just happened. They had broken up because of some stupid fight over some stupid guy. She didn't want to think about it but, curled up on her bed with tears falling down her face at 2 AM, Maya found her fight with Lucas was all she could think about.

Her phone chimed. It was a text from Farkle.

I talked to Lucas. He told me about your fight. Are you okay? (Delivered: 01:58)

She debated between lying and telling him the truth. The latter won.

I'm not okay. He broke up with me. (Delivered: 02:01)

I know. What happened exactly. (Delivered: 02:02)

Maya didn't feel like texting anymore; the story was too long- and important- to just tell it by WhatsApp. She dialed Farkle's number. After only one tone, he answered; he was obviously waiting by the phone for her answer.

Without even bothering with greetings, the blonde started talking. "We were in this club and I was drinking. We were dancing but I got dizzy so Lucas went looking for a glass of water to sober me up. I went to sit down and…" she had to stop; her sobs were getting too loud and it cut off her talking. "And this guy came out of nowhere. He started flirting with me and his hand was in my knee. I wasn't really conscious of what was going on Farks, I swear. I would have kicked his ass if I had. But I was so drunk and I thought he was Lucas so I giggled. The guy leaned in and kissed him and I was kissing him back- eww- when the real Cowboy arrived.

He dropped the water, punched the guy- I think he broke his nose- and started yelling at me.

'How could you, Maya?' he was saying to me. I tried to explain to him what had happened but I the words blurred all together so it just sounded like nonsense."

"But that wasn't your fault," Farkle said. "You were completely wasted. That guy was trying to take advantage of you. Lucas must have known that."

"I… I don't know. Maybe he did. He grabbed my arm and got us into a cab. We arrived at the Nighthawk Dinner- the one my mom use to work at; Lucas ordered me coffee and waited until I sobered up a bit. And when I finally did, he started yelling again.

'You should have pushed that guy away! Am I not enough for you, Maya?' he asked me. I told him what I said to you, about confusing him with the other guy- but he didn't care. 'I hate it when you drink; it's bad for you! And it leads to situations like this.'

'It won't happen again, I promise. I'm sorry, Heehaw.'

'But it will happen again. I'm tired of you drinking; you're sixteen, for God's sake! And it's all because of Brandon. Ever since you started hanging out with him, you started drinking _and_ smoking. He's a bad influence.'

'What am I, a four-year-old? I make decisions myself; Brandon doesn't influence me. Where is this coming from, Lucas? Are you jealous or something?'

'Maybe I am. Can you blame me? You're with him more than what you are with me?' he paused and look at him; he had tears in his eyes. 'I…I think we should take a break. I'm tired. I'm…I'm done.'

I started protesting but he ignored me. After kissing my forehead and giving me some money for a cab, he left the diner. He's done with me, Farkle."

"That can't be. He loves you more than anything."

"Sometimes that's just not enough," she hugged her knees, rocking softly. "I can't accept it. He can't be gone, Farks. I don't want him to be."

"Do you want me to get there? I can borrow my dad's car. I'll be there in five," Farkle offered but she shook her head. She realized a few seconds later that he couldn't actually see her and was still waiting for an answer.

"It's okay. I'll just see you tomorrow at school."

"If you say so," he said, unsure. "I love you, Maya. See you tomorrow."

"I love you too, Farks."

….

Maya didn't pick up Riley the next morning; for the first time in one year and two months, they didn't ride the subway together. But the blonde didn't think she could stand to talk about what had happened last night and the lecture her best friend would probably give her. Maya had texted Riley as soon as she had arrived home, telling her Lucas had broken up with her, no details. But that had been it; the brunette would want the complete story.

Instead, Maya chose to- for the first time in her whole high school career- arrive extra early. She knew Lucas was normally there thirty minutes before the classes began because he liked punctuality or something. The blonde wanted to try to discuss their break up; maybe even talk him into getting back together.

She walked to his locker as soon as she arrived; not even bothering to drop her books first. She found him there, headphones on, putting his things away. He stopped short as soon as he saw her, though.

"What are you doing here, Maya?"

"I go to school here, in case you haven't noticed," she joked. She didn't mean to don it at first; it just came out as a defense mechanism.

"You know what I mean."

"I know. I…wanted to talk to you, Lucas. About yesterday."

"What about it, Shortstack?" Maya's heart fluttered; maybe things weren't as hopeless if he was using her old nickname. Lucas seemed to realize the same thing. "What, Maya?"

"I don't want to be without you, Huckleberry. I love you, Lucas, so much. And I'm so sorry about what happened. If I could change last night, I swear I would. You know I don't apologize often; that's how important this is for me. Could you please, please forgive me?"

"What happened?" he asked suddenly. "What are you apologizing for exactly? Kissing that guy? Drinking? Ignoring me for Brandon?"

"Everything! I shouldn't have gotten drunk and I'm grossed up just by thinking that I kissed that creep. I promise I will never, ever drink again. But I still don't get why you're so upset about Brandon. He's just my friend. You're my boyfriend. And I love you, Cowboy."

"I was."

"Wh…what?"

"I was your boyfriend. I'm not saying I don't love you anymore but I think we should take a break," Lucas said; he didn't look the blonde in the eyes.

"But why?! We love each other, so why leave me? I said I changed!" Tears filled Maya's blue eyes; she normally didn't allow herself to cry in a public place like school but this was just too much.

"I don't want you to change for me, Maya. If you stop drinking and smoking, do it for yourself. You need to figure out yourself and I need a break, from everyone. It's the best."

"I love you, Lucas. Please don't forget it."

"I won't. Bye Shortstack." He pecked her lips on last time before closing his locker and walking away.

Maya watched him go, tears running down her cheeks, ruining her makeup completely. Not like she cared anymore anyway. She sat down on the floor and hugged her knees, crying silently. That's how Farkle found her ten minutes later; a complete, awful mess. He took some tissues out of his bag and gave it to her. He kneeled in front of her, then, and hugged her tightly.

"I said I'm sorry," Maya told him between sobs. "I told Lucas I loved him. But he didn't care. He said we should take a break. He just walked away."

"It's funny, you know. When you two first started dating, I always thought he'd be the one getting hurt at the end. Guess I was wrong." he said bitterly.

Maya laughed dryly. "There's a first time for everything."

"I'm so sorry, Maya. I'm sure he'll come to his senses eventually."

"I'm not sure anymore. But thanks, Farkle. You've been a great friend."

"Don't lose hope just yet. I'll talk to Lucas."

"You'd do that?" the blonde asked him; her face showing the surprise she was feeling. She had assumed that, like every other time she and Lucas had fought, Farkle was going to stay neutral; picking no sides.

"Of course, I would. I want you to be happy; you're my best friend."

She gave him a sad smile and he reciprocated, before standing up. He extended his hand to help her stand up. _Everything's going to be okay,_ Maya tried to convince herself. _And if Huckleberry doesn't take me back and breaks my heart, then, at least, I have great friends to pick the pieces._

 **That was one of the cheesiest endings I've ever written. But this is definitely a 'to be continued'. Just be sure to give me some feedback and some love. It's not as inspiring writing this if nobody seems to like it. Kisses, -A (Nahh, jk, it's just me)**


	8. Maya meets Jerk Lucas

**I normally don't update as fast but I was really inspired by this request. Thank you, Kaptinkupcakes333 for giving me this idea. I hope you like it and that it meets your expectations.**

 **Warning: this is rated T. And it contains lots of jerk Lucas.**

 **Nicotine**

 _Just one more hit and then we're through_

 _Cause you could never love me back_

 _Cut every tie I have to you_

 _Cause your love's a fucking drag_

 _But I need it so bad._

Nicotine- Panic! At The Disco

His lips met hers in a hungry kiss. He lifted her and she hugged his waist tightly with her legs.

 _Damn it, what are you doing Maya?_

His hands pulled the hair band that held her ponytail together out her blonde mane.

 _You need to stop. Now_

They staggered into his bed together; he on top of her. His lips sucked a spot on her neck and she closed her eyes.

 _He's using you. He's never going to love you._

Her shirt landed on the floor and his pants soon joined. They were kissing again; the heat increasing every second.

 _I don't care anymore._

….

Lucas Friar arrived at John Quincy Adam's High School in his sophomore year. His High School self, unlike his college one, was kind to everyone and terribly lovable. He quickly had the whole school swooning over him and his chivalry.

He and Maya were never too close, not enough to be considered friends. More like acquaintances. They had a few friends in common so they hang out from time to time and said hi to each other on the hallways. But, ironically, when school was over, her closest friends- Farkle and Riley- left her and New York while Lucas stayed. For some reason, the two of them ended up studying at the same university: Columbia.

They saw each other a lot on campus and, since they were the only person they knew for the first few weeks, almost mandatorily, started hanging out together. In high school, they would have made a weird couple of friends, Maya knew; she was the resident rebel and he was the typical boy next door. But with college arrived some new maturity came with it too. The blonde changed her wardrobe, threw away her stash of weed, even tried to quit smoking- though she didn't succeed; she wanted to start over.

The new friends went from a casual grin when they saw each other to hanging at Topanga's- Riley's mother's place- and partying together. Their friends and classmates always talked about how much couple-ly they looked, how they were obviously made for each other. Both Maya and Lucas tried to deny it but the sexual chemistry was more obvious every day.

Everything changed when Lucas's father died.

He left Columbia for a week to go to his dad's funeral in Texas and, when he came back, he was a completely different person. Maya tried both calling and texting, trying to make sure he was okay, but never got an answer. Everything she learned about Lucas from that day on was through rumors.

"Alison told her boyfriend that told me that your friend Lucas bought tons of weed from Neil. I think he's dealing," her roommate's sister told her.

"I heard Lucas Friar hooked up with Emily and Aria at a frat party last week. On the same night!" she heard some girl say as she walked down the hallway.

"Hanna told me Lucas Friar actually charged a girl before fucking her. And she was naked and everything! People are saying he became, like, a professional man whore after his daddy died," said another one.

Maya didn't know what to believe anymore. None of the things she heard sounded remotely like the Lucas Cowboy Friar she knew since high school but if everyone was saying similar gossips, then some must've been true.

To be completely honest, the blonde was hurt. Hurt because, for the past year, she had actually considered herself a really close friend of Lucas's. And, yet, she hadn't heard from him. Maya hadn't realized how much he meant to her and to her life until he was gone. As much as it hurt her pride to admit it, she missed her Cowboy; the way he would shuffle her hair and tease her for her height; his green eyes that she found herself staring at more often that she should; that small trace of Southern accent left in his voice.

She wanted him back.

But not that way.

They finally re-encountered after two months. Since Lucas had made cutting classes a daily habit and had stopped hanging with his usual group of friends, it was completely understandable that he and Maya didn't even catch a glimpse of each other. After all, it was a big campus. So the surprise they felt when they saw each other in a tiny coffee shop just outside Columbia was enormous. Their eyes locked and Maya looked away, considering her options. He had seen her; there was no point of playing dumb now.

"Hey…Lucas. Haven't seen you in a while," she said and coughed awkwardly.

He checked her out from head to toes brazenly and nodded appreciatively. "Yeah, well, I've been busy," he answered.

"So the rumors about you are true." Maya took a step back; this guy wasn't the Huckleberry she used to know. This Lucas…she didn't know him and she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"Some. Some ain't true," Lucas gave her a mocking half-smile. "Why are you backing away from me, Maya? If my memories are correct, you used to like guys like me back in High School." He took a step forward.

"Well, we're not in High School anymore," she replied, crossed her arms across her chest.

"C'mon, don't you want to know this new Lucas. See for yourself if the rumors are true." He moved again towards her, so close they were breathing the same air. She forced herself not to draw back; Maya didn't want him to know how intimidated by him she felt.

"No thanks, Cowboy."

"Oh, yeah? Because I always thought we had some amazing chemistry," he leaned down and kissed her.

Maya's first instinct was to push him away. After all, what the hell did he think he was doing? She placed her hands on his shoulders, her mouth completely still, ready t push him. But she didn't find it in her to do it. She would have been lying if she said she had never wondered what it would feel to kiss Lucas's lips. And now the universe was presenting her the opportunity to know, even if it wasn't the way she expected.

So instead, she moved her hands to his neck and kissed him back. Hard. His grip on her waist grew stronger and they were so close to each other not even a breeze of wind could pass between them. After a while- Maya couldn't tell how much, one of Lucas's hand went inside her shirt; then the other one.

They were stopped by the owner of the coffee shop, who started yelling at them about PDA. Laughing, Maya and Lucas left the place, never letting each other go.

"My dorm is empty," Lucas whispered in her ear and bit her neck.

Maya moaned quietly. "Let's go," she replied without hesitating.

…..

She awoke the next morning in an unfamiliar bed, her legs tangled with someone else's. At first, she panicked and looked frantically around. Until she saw Lucas sleeping next to her, his chest bare and his hair messy, and she remember what had happened.

 _What the hell did I do?_ Maya though distressed. _I'm a complete idiot._ She stood up from the bed and started looking for her clothes around the floor. After she found and dressed with her underwear and her shorts, she proceeded to find her shirt. It shouldn't have been that hard- the shirt was bright red after all- but she couldn't seem to find it.

"Try under the bed," said a voice suddenly- Lucas's voice. Maya jumped. "Wow, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I…I thought you were still asleep, Huckleberry," his old nickname came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Nah, I've been awake for a couple of minutes now. I was just enjoying watching you wander around my room naked," he smirked and she glared at him. "So…wanna do this on Friday again?"

"What?" Maya asked shocked. "This was a mistake. I'm not sleeping with you again."

"You sure, Shortstack? Because girls always come asking me for a second time. I normally reject them, though. But I'm willing to do an exception for you, my dear Penelope."

"There's no way in hell this is happening again!"

"You say that now."

"Now and always," she said. Then she kneeled to look under the bed- she was still in her bra. Just as Lucas had said, her shirt was there. She quickly threw it over her body, grabbed her bag and shoes and left the room; not even bothering to put her sandals on her actual feet. As she went, she heard Lucas's laugh behind her.

 _That egomaniac,_ she thought angrily as she walked. _He thinks I'll come back crawling to him. As if. I can't believe I actually considered this guy one of my best friends._

As much as she hated to admit it, Lucas was right. Well, partially. Though she didn't come crawling back to him, there was a second time. And a third and a forth…

It happened a week after that night. Maya had been at her friend Mike's dorm room, doing a project. She was walking down the hallway towards her own room when she saw Lucas, talking to some friend just a few feet ahead of her. As soon as he saw her, he smiled in an I-told-you-so kind of way. She gave him the finger and kept walking, faster this time.

"Hey, hey Shortstack," Lucas said, following her. "Why are you running? Afraid you won't be able to resist?"

"What? Your incredible Texas charm?" she replied with sarcasm. "I don't think so."

He grabbed her waist with one hand, forcing her to stop moving, and leaned down, so their foreheads touched. "Come on, Maya. I know you want to."

And she did; she wanted to. But her pride was too strong and there was no way she was going to let him win. "Fuck you, Hopalong."

"I'd much prefer to fuck you instead," he smirked at her. Maya looked at his eyes- gorgeous dark green- and bit her lip. What's one more time, right?

"Okay, fine," she said and brought her lips to his, kissing him fiercely.

…..

It became a habit after that. At least once a week they slept together; in her dorm, in his car, on a corner of the library. And every single time, Maya promised herself it was the last one. He wasn't good for her. She needed a guy that could compensate for her father; that would love her and treated her like a princess. But she just couldn't seem to stay away from him; they were drawn together somehow.

It wasn't all physical, though. The two of them resumed their friendship- kinda- after their first hookup. All though it wasn't the same, they still went for coffee together and teased each other.

Neither of them told anyone about this arrangement, though. Lucas because he didn't want people to think he was serious with the blonde and Maya because she was ashamed of sleeping with the resident fuckboy. Repeatedly. So they sneaked around and lied to their friends but, hey, it worked for them.

People find out after two months.

Lucas and Maya were in the latter's room, he was on top of her, shirtless, and was leaving a trace of kisses down on her. She was only on her black lacy underwear and dug her nails into his back while she panted hard.

And then the door opened, revealing a very surprised Riley and Farkle. Neither Lucas nor Maya noticed at first, too wrapped up in their thing. Until Farkle coughed loudly.

"Honey, Farks, I wasn't expecting you until next week. What are you doing here?" asked the blonde while she stood from the bed and dressed up.

"Yeah…we wanted to surprise you. You gave me a key to your room, remember?" Riley showed Maya her sparkly, pink key chain. He then pointed to Lucas, who was collecting his things on the floor. "And who's your…friend? Do you want us to leave?"

Lucas then grabbed Maya from behind and nibbled her earlobe. "We kinda were in the middle of something, so if you want to leave, that would be great," he smirked at the couple still on the door.

"Lucas Friar?" asked Farkle in disbelief. "Quarterback Lucas Friar?"

"Farkle Minkus. Weird-named genius Farkle Minkus," Lucas replied. "And his fabulous sidekick, Riley Matthews."

"Hey!" both Riley and Farkle protested.

The newly bad boy ignored them. Instead, he planted a hard kiss on Maya's mouth. "Call me later, Shortstack, so we can finish this."

He left the room, barefoot and shirtless, while the people in the hallway looked at him in shock. It was pretty obvious now that he was sleeping with Maya. As soon as he left, the two visitors sat in the blonde's bed and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" asked Maya as she combed her hair. "We were just…"

Riley interrupted her. "Oh my God, Peaches. Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?!"

"Because I don't. Lucas and I…we're just," Maya tried to think of a word that wouldn't give her best friend a heart attack. Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits?

"Having sex," completed Farkle for her. "I'm guessing no commitments?"

The brunette looked scandalized. "But…but Maya. I thought you had left that kind of behavior in High School. You deserve your own Prince Charming, Peaches."

"And what happened to Lucas?" asked the genius. "He was the kind of prince kind of guy before."

"He changed a lot after his dad passed away. He's like a completely different person now."

"Then why are you with him? What about the whole 'maturity' thing you told me about?" asked Riley puzzled; she didn't understand why her friend would do something like that.

"I don't know," admitted Maya. "I can't seem to let him go, no matter how hard I try. What can I say? Lucas Friar is really addictive."

 **This you like it? I'm sorry if some parts seem a little messy but I had so many ideas in my head and I wasn't sure how to organize them. Send me your requests and your thoughts in the reviews and please follow and favorite. Thank you, I AM FARKLE *bows***


	9. Rilaya meets Flirting

**Hey guys I know I basically fell off the face of the Earth and I'm sorry but I'm back with this chapter that was requested so many months ago. This was requested by a Guest and it's my first Rilaya shot so I hope you enjoy it. And, as always, if you have any paring/songs requests, don't hesitate to ask me. I may be slow but I always try to write what I'm asked to.**

 **Also, I'm going to rate this T just in case.**

* * *

 **Girl Crush**

 _I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch_

 _Yeah, 'cause maybe then you'd want me just as much_

 _I got a girl crush, I got a girl crush_

 _Girl Crush – Little Big Town_

* * *

She shook her head from side to side, her blonde curls moving wildly as she danced. Riley watched in amazement as the blonde girl jumped up and down, swaying her hips provocatively to the beat of the music. She didn't care that she was one of the only people dancing, or that almost every guy – and, of course, some girls too – in there was drooling for her. Though, was it because of the effects of alcohol or because of the stranger's carefree personality, the brunette couldn't tell.

 _Maybe it Zay was right; this party is fun_. Though she hadn't really talked to many people and hadn't drunk anything else but soda, watching the blonde dance made it worth it. Though it would have been better if the girl had been dancing with her, their bodies touching…

"Close your mouth; you're being a bit too obvious about what's going through your mind right now," a voice whispered to her ear, making Riley jump off her seat. She turned around and found herself facing a known smirk and a pair of amused brown eyes.

"What are you talking about, Zay?" She answered, determined to keep her dignity intact. She knew that if her friend found out about what she had been looking at, she would never hear the end of it.

Unfortunately, Zay was more observant that she would like him to, plus really stubborn. "We both know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb, Sugar. I can practically see how turned on you are right now." Riley squeezed her legs shut but didn't deny it. He then focused his gaze on the blonde, which was now trying to convince a tall, cute guy in a blue shirt to dance with him. "She's a pretty hot thing, Maya."

"Maya, that's her name?" There was no use in pretending she hadn't been staring; she had been caught. "How do you know?"

"You see the guy she's dancing with?" Maya had finally dragged the boy into the dance floor, who was twirling her around as he laughed. Riley nodded. "That's Lucas. He and Maya dated for the better part of last year."

Riley widened her eyes. "Lucas, as your best friend from Texas who moved to New York two years ago and whom you still don't want to introduce me to?"

"The one and only."

"So you're saying that she's straight?" Riley's permanent cheerfulness deflated and she sighed. She had fallen for a heterosexual girl once before; her heart still had the scar to prove it.

"Bi, actually," Zay answered and wink at her. Riley's smile didn't return to her face, though. "It seems that you actually have a chance. Why aren't you jumping in glee and yelling 'yay!' at the top of your lungs?"

"Because she's way out of my league. Look at her." They stared once more as the couple danced. "She looks like a Disney princess, only crazier and more fun."

Zay opened his mouth, ready to argue, when another guy arrived, walking in between the both of them placing one arm around both Riley and Zay's shoulders. "Hey guys, what are we talking about?" He greeted.

The brunette went on to talk, taking advantage of Farkle's appearance to change the subject but Zay was quicker. "Riley has a crush on Maya but she doesn't think she's good enough," he informed the newcomer.

"But why do you think that, Riles? You're amazing and Maya's a great girl; you would make the perfect couple." His compliments went unnoticed; her mind was on something else. Zay knew her because of Lucas, Riley understood that. But why did Farkle know her as well was a mystery to her. She asked him, confused; did they hang out with their other friends all the time and didn't think of inviting her? Insecurity filled Riley's brain once more. "My dad bought one of her paintings a little over a year ago and I went to pick it up. We have coffee together every time I'm near her apartment."

"And why didn't I…"

Riley was interrupted by a mass of blonde locks in a short skirt running her way. Better yet, toward Farkle's way. The aforementioned took his arms off his two friends and started walking, so he met Maya half way there. She jumped and hugged him, her tiny legs around his waist.

"Farkle! You came!" Maya jumped off him. "You said you weren't coming."

"My morning class got canceled," he explained. Riley too had wanted to ask him that.

"Great! Now you can be my dance partner," the blonde batted her eyelashes and pouted her mouth. "Huckleberry sucks at dancing."

Lucas – Huckleberry, apparently – walked to where her ex-girlfriend stood and frowned at her, fist bumping Farkle at the same time. "I resent that. I'm not that bad, I just don't like dancing as much as you do, Leprechaun."

Riley couldn't believe how this two people, that had been a couple not even a year ago, could act so friendly around each other, no awkwardness whatsoever. _I can't even talk to Shai without wanting to shoot myself and we didn't even date for that long._

Their playful banter was cut off by Zay, clearing his throat not so silently. "Wow guys, I feel so loved right now."

Maya and Lucas, realizing their presence for the first time went on to greet Zay with hugs and laughter. "Oh, don't be so dramatic, Zay. You know we all love you," Lucas said and Maya kissed his cheek as if to prove it.

While Lucas kept on talking to Zay – something about a bull and his grandfather –, Maya's attention focused on Riley. "Who are you?" She asked, with no shame. "I don't know you, don't I?"

"No, you don't," the brunette smiled shyly and extended her hand. "I'm Riley Matthews. Zay brought me here."

"I'm Maya and the dumbass in the blue shirt is Lucas, though he also answers to Cowboy." Lucas said something about something about him not being a cowboy but Riley didn't listen. She was too deep into the blonde smiling in front of her in a… flirtatious way? No, that couldn't be right.

"A pleasure to meet you," Riley answered, as soon as she remembered how to breathe.

"Oh, the pleasure is mine, honey." Maya winked at her and Riley's knees almost gave in below her. The blonde then turned to Zay. "Where were you hiding this cutie?"

Riley giggled and blushed, feeling like a thirteen-year-old with a crush. She was definitely flirting. _Maybe she's not so out of my league after all…_

"Maya, remember to be a bit more subtle; you're going to scare the poor thing away," Lucas smiled at the brunette sympathetically. "I'm sorry if she comes out too strong."

The blonde came closer to where Riley was sitting and stepped between her legs, their bodies barely touching. "She doesn't seem to mind, though," she purred. _Of course I don't_ , the brunette wanted to yell. She wanted to go and kiss Maya, grab her waist and hold her closely but that was just too daring, too bold for her to do. Riley Matthews would never do something like that, no matter how much she wanted to.

"It's fine," instead, she spoke softly and smiled.

"Excellent! So, Riley Matthews, do you want to be my new dance partner?"

The blonde held her hand open for her to take it. Riley took it gladly and stood up from her chair. "I would love to."


End file.
